Hummingbird
by overtheyears
Summary: A mini series with Nate River Near NearXOC
1. Chapter 1

It was four in the afternoon when the phone rang. Five rings was all it took before the head of the Whammy house picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Near...I have a request for you."

"Go on."

"I need Amber."

His request was simple. Straight to the point.

"Yes sir. I'll get her for you."

__

The president of the united states has been killed! The FBI believe that it was once again Kira!

Amber stared up at the TV set quietly. Most of the children were sitting in the chairs and on the couch in bunches. All gasped when they heard the news and went into a frenzy of chatter.

"Miss. Amber you have a phone call."

The 4'3 teenage girl turned her head to look at the two large doors that showed the long hallway. Some of her hip length brown hair whipped over her shoulder.

In between the wide doorframe stood Roger. Ever since Watari's death, he has basically taken over Whammy's house. He had taken the head seat when Watari was off with L working on the Kira case, and now he was left with it. Much to his displeasure though. One thing that was obvious about the man was that he didn't like children.

"Wha?"

Because of the darkness of the room and the shadows and light playing from the TV, her skin looked twice as pale that it normally was.

"Follow me."

Sighing out of frustration, she stood up. Making sure not to get in the kids view of the current broadcast. Following after the older gentleman she couldn't help but think about who would call her. Normally, nobody talked to her and she wasn't one to get phone calls. Despite the situations that occurred.

Not once in her life had the walk in the Whammy's house seem so long walking down the hallway. Today, it did. It might have been nervousness but surely, it seemed like forever until they reached Rogers office. Calmly, he walked to the desk where a phone laid off the hook. Nobody there to make sure somebody was still on the other line. Without another word, he handed her the phone. Leaving the room right after.

"Hello?

"Is this Amber?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"This in N. I have a proportion for you."

Her brown eyebrow lifted. This was certainly getting interesting rather quickly.

"What kind of proportion, may I ask?"

Amber sat on the edge of the oak desk. Crossing one leg over the other. Supporting her body with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with the phone.

"As you should already know, another Kira has seemed to have arise. I would like your help with investigating this case."

Having a habit of showing much emotion when only on the phone, Amber's face showed pure confusion. She could have sworn they had recently solved the case. Then again, the police could possibly be trying to make everybody feel safer. Scratch that. It was a known fact that they were, once again, trying to make people feel safer than they really were. What idiotic people.

Killings haven't been going on as much lately as they had a few years ago. But the actual Kira may actually be taking a small break. Waiting until criminals thought it was safe to start up there horrid acts once again. Even though, it was obvious, after the death of the youngest president, that just died of a heart attack, Kira was definitely showing the citizens of Japan and the world how serious he really was. That he hadn't disappeared either. Giving proof that he is in fact justice and will take an precaution necessary to be god of this new world he was trying to create.

Taking this case, it might lead to death. It would be a thoughtful decision and-

"There's no need to worry. Nobody knows your name. It will be absolutely impossible to be killed unless of course...you decide not to use an alias to anybody who doesn't personally know you."

She gritted her teeth. N was one step a head of her. Indeed she liked to feel inferior than others but then again, this was L's successor. What else was somebody suppose to expect from that bit of information? He was in fact, very similar to L himself. He talked like him, thought like him, even thought about things before other people thought about them. N was the perfect choice. Just as L, he didn't seem to let emotions get in the way of his work.

Grabbing a random pad of plain white paper and a decently sharp pencil, she lightly tapped it against the pad.

"Listen very closely Amber. I really do hate repeating myself. Write this information down. We will have...."

Drawing on the top sheet of paper it would appear to anybody that she was indeed writing something down. Instead she was drawing a chibi version of a dinosaur. It wasn't like she would really keep this work. Usually the chibi version of things were given to the younger kids as Ambers more important drawings of people or random objects were kept in different sketch books around her room.

"Amber....quite doodling and listen to what I'm saying."

"I was. You told me that you were going to have somebody meet me at the airport tomorrow to ride on flight seventy-three to the Japan. I was listening. Besides that, I find it very annoying that you've been watching me ever since I walked into this room. Would you please stop?"

Without her knowledge, Near was actually shocked. The cameras he had his team hide had been spotted effortlessly by her. In fact, he himself hadn't even seen her look around the room when she entered. Amber was a mystery that would be great to solve. Not only was she great at double tasking, which many people found it hard to do, she had a voice that sounded like Marilyn Monroe but the only difference was Amber had this interesting feature to be threatening without truly sounding like it. Metallic was never in her voice and she never raised it either. He was happy that he had picked her to be on his team to finding Kira.

Still, he ordered his other members to turn off the cameras. Fulfilling her request. Amber had in fact, agreed to be on his team without really saying yes or no. In all truth, he owed her this at least.

"So be at the airport at seven PM sharp. Go to the closest restroom and wait there for the person in who I'll be meeting to escort me to the flight. But one other-"

"You'll know immediately that he works for me."

"Okay. Thank you very much. I appreciate your call. This case should be quite interesting."

"No. Thank you Amber. I'll explain everything that's going on when we meet."

"Got it. Peace out N."

"Bye."

Amber sighed and slipped off the desk. Hanging up the phone just as Roger walked back into the room. Turning to look at him, he had the same old bored face on with a hint of business seriousness.

"Would you mind-"

"I'm leaving tomorrow to be part of Near's team. Gotta be at the airport at seven sharp."

He nodded. "I see. So shall I request a ride for you Miss. Amber?"

She gently set the notebook and pencil down. Tearing off the finished piece to give to one of the children.

"If you wouldn't mind, thank you. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to start packing for my trip."

"That's already been arranged. You're bags are packed and ready for tomorrow."

Amber smiled at him as she turned to look back at him from the open door. "Thank you Roger. I really appreciate it."

Standing outside, Amber stood beneath an umbrella. It was just her luck that it started to poor down rain just as she was exiting out of the limo. Getting ready to walk the long way to the airport entrance. The limo driver, Tommy, an older gentleman in his sixties, had offered to drop her off at the entrance. He had warned her once she had gotten in that it was suppose to rain. Though, at first it seemed like a great idea to be dropped off at the front. That is until Amber noticed the traffic. It was summer after all. Many people were going on vacation or coming back.

After kindly refusing his offer and asked him to drop her off in the back, Amber was slightly nervous. Normally she had people to escort her to places seeing as she's had quite a horrible past.

Her stomach seemed to tighten with every step she took. Water from quickly made puddles had already dampened her pants. Her shoes also seemed to be soaked through with water already. Creating her socks to get wetter with each step she took.

Taking calming breaths, Amber started to regret not wearing a jacket that matched her pants. It was chilly and slightly windy.

People who sat within their cars, stared as she walked by. Self consciousness was beginning to kick in. People who stared usually judged others, thinking things or saying them out loud. This just made her low self esteem falter to an even lower level than it already was. Ignoring the soaring thoughts of rejection and bad judgment, Amber started to speed up. Keeping both hands planted on the handle of the umbrella firmly.

Finally, after it seemed like forever, she reached the door and it had only taken fifteen minutes. Shaking and closing the umbrella, she took one step inside before being pulled to the side. Out of pure curiosity and natural instinct, Amber looked at who grabbed her.

Compared to her short height, the man seemed like a giant. Though, she had to admit, N was right when he said she'd know right away who worked for him. From the information given to her this man seemed to be someone that N would want on his team. Tall, calm, serious, and this man actually looked smart. It wasn't because of his dark colored hair or the professional suit. No. It was more of his eyes. They held intelligence and skill beyond any one that was considered normal.

"I'm Stephen Gevanni. I'm here to escort you. Now come on, we're running behind schedule."

"Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow though? The planes aren't going to lift off in this weather."

He smiled at her. "We have a special ride of our own."

Shrugging, Amber walked beside Stephen. He kindly had taken one of her two suitcases to carry, quietly giving a few informational values to her. She didn't bother to look up at him. Honestly, she didn't really feel like getting her neck craned. It would be a hassle to have a sore neck the entire ride to Japan.

"If you don't mind my asking, where are you guys hiding the helicopter?"

Amber felt his eyes on her as they silently stood on the escalator, waiting for the end.

"He wasn't wrong when he said you were smart." There seemed to be humor in his voice despite the fact, Amber didn't find anything relatively interesting about it. "It's on the rooftop."

Reaching the top floor, Stephen seemed extra careful when opening the rooftop entrance. Which clearly stated employs only. Though, it's not like Amber really cared. Before he even had a chance to make sure no one was watching, she opened the door. Slipping through it in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long for him to chase up the stairs after her. Telling her she needs to slow down.

All Amber wanted to do was get there ASAP. She hated to make people wait. Besides, it was killing her what information they had discovered. A new Kira. The whole thing was interesting. Not that she knew everything about what Kira actually did. All she knew was that he killed meticulously. Only killing men and woman who have done terrible things. He didn't kill in England, so nobody cared. They weren't in any immediate danger.

He finally reached up to her just as she had reached the door that leads out of the building. Setting the suitcase she held onto the ground, Amber opened the door. Popping the umbrella opened then dashing for the helicopter which had just started. Stephen dashed after her. Covering his head as best as he could with the jacket he wore.

The closer they got to the helicopter, the more the rain fell. From the large blades blowing the rain and air around them roughly, the drops smacked harshly against their faces. It didn't take long for Amber's clothes to get completely soaked. Her hair was rustled and wet and she knew it was going to be a pain to brush out all the tangles.

A hand reached out and helped Amber climb in. They snagged the umbrella from her grasp and shut it. Tossing it underneath one of the seats. She was handed a towel, as was Stephen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amber."

Her attention turned to the boy who sat in the middle of the floor. He was making a puzzle and messing with his snow white hair. Taking a seat, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him before. He should have been the easiest to spot with his hair and the clothing he wore. Compared to the black seats he was like the black sheep in a family. Only in this case, the family was black instead of white.

"I'm presuming you're N. Am I correct?"

"Call me Near."

**---------------------------------------------  
This was originally suppose to be a one-shot.  
Though my editor suggested it be turned into a mini series and thats what I did.  
The original request is from Hanz4 on quzilla. This is also posted on my quizilla account.  
Reviews would be nice =]**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Amber's thoughts of it being a dangerous ride was mistaken. The hard pouring down rain seemed to have no respect on the man driving the concoction. The female, who's name was still unknown,who had helped Stephan and her into the helicopter had taken a seat beside the driver. Stephen was sitting arms length away from Amber, talking on the phone and working with a laptop.

Leaning forward she rested her forearms on her arms and enlaced both of her hands together. Her brown hair hung toward the ground as she watched Near easily put his puzzle together. Not once mistaking a piece to go into a slot where it wasn't meant to. In truth, it was hard to believe he was almost eighteen years old. But then again, people were surprised when they found out she was sixteen.

"As you should have already presumed Amber, the actual police are keeping it from everyone that Kira was never officially captured. We've come close to our suspicions left off from L's assumptions and my own. Just as he thought, I also think it is Light Yagami who is up to this."

A vanilla folder was handed to her. Opening it, it was Light's private file. Everything from academics to jobs and places were in here. They were definitely doing their work.

"Light Yagami was able to fool L before-"

"Actually Near, I don't believe he fooled L. From rumors that have been going around it seems that he had suspected him the whole time. No matter the situations that Light had put himself into. In fact, I believe the reason he acted as if he lost all of his memories was because in fact, he did. This all including the death note."

Near smiled and looked up. "Correct."

Amber looked at him confused. Didn't he just-oh! She understood now. He was testing her.

"His girlfriend was also interrogated before. Though, she too acted like she knew nothing. There was only one thought that could be concluded into this. He's clearly using her as a pawn in his own game. It's clear from photo's and what we watch of them that he has no interest in her what-so-ever."

Misa's profile was handed to Amber. Going through hers was like reading a biography. It was thick. Filled with flyers, academic records, phone records, photos, anything imaginable for somebody well known by all.

The helicopter ride seemed to take forever. There seemed to be nothing left out once she had landed. Near and Stephen and told her everything they found important for her to know. Things were shown to her. There were things to be listened to and watched. It was actually a pretty exhausting ride.

Arriving on the ground, Near was the very first person to get off. He didn't run through the pouring rain. Instead he walked at a fast pace. Amber stood out confused as to why he was in such a hurry. He wasn't doing the pee dance so that wasn't an option. It definitely didn't seem he was starving. So what was up with him?

"He had forgot his favorite toys here."

Amber looked up at Stephen. He held an umbrella above both of them.

"Toys?"

He looked down and gave her a gentle smile. "You'll learn soon enough."

"Okay. So anyways, how could somebody as smart as him forget his toys?"

"It was a surprise myself, but we were running late to leave. So we had to hurry out and Near left his favorite ones here. Thankfully we had a puzzle to preoccupy him."

The walked. The puddles on the ground, soaking their shoes.

"What would happen if there was nothing for him to do?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. We choose not to take that risk."

Amber glanced up at Stephen. He looked straight forward with a straight face. No emotion really showing at this current moment. But from the look, she came to the conclusion that it had happened before. Either that, or just as every genius, toys were his way of thinking better. Just like sitting in that weird position and constantly playing with his hair. All of those things brought up the smarts of Near. If one thing were to change that would mean his knowledge would go down in percentage.

He opened the door to the building for her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

He then showed her to the main room in where they worked. Walking into it, she got chills. It wasn't because of what it looked like but it felt like somebody had died in the place. Not this room specifically, but somewhere close..

Near sat in a chair, stacking dice. It wasn't even five minutes that they had been away from each other. His dice were already high and making what looked like a few buildings. His proficiency was amazing and it wasn't until now that she really started to feel like it was a tremendous honor to be a part of his team. In a way, it was like working with L. Only younger and you could see his face. And may she add that he was pretty attractive.

:..A few days later..:

Sitting on one of the few chairs that was actually in the room, Amber worked on a certain picture with some charcoal and chalk. Near was being the perfect model and not once moved. Then again, he was staring at the computer screens that had many different flashing images. So technically, it didn't even seem like he realized what she was doing.

But anyways, the case had gotten further into success within just a few days. Near showed his smarts in weird ways and never seemed to care about other peoples ideas since he's 'already' thought about it. Amber rarely put her two cents in to anything unless she felt it was absolutely needed. The most she would do was stay up late in the mornings and explain to Near some of what she's realized. Most of the time he'd glance down at the paper then up again. Nod and go back to building things or playing with his robots. Not once has he really said anything about what she's showed him besides she right or that was interesting. In some ways it was pretty annoying.

Her eyes had been off of him for about fifteen minutes so when she looked back up to make sure everything was right, he was gone.

"What's that?"

Amber jumped. Nears voice came quiet right beside her ear as he was leaning over her shoulder. Looking at the picture with pure interest, his head tilted to the side.

"Uh...It's a picture of you. I was bored so I decided to...."

She trailed off. His face was inches from hers as he stared at her blankly. Feeling a light blush raising on her cheeks she quickly ripped out the finished picture and held it out to him with her head turned away.

"Here," she mumbled.

Near took it gently from her hands. But stayed where he was.

"You're pretty good at drawing Amber. You never miss a detail." His index and thumb began to mess with a strain of his hair. "But there's plenty to do around here, all you have to do it ask."

"I apologize. It just seems like you don't need anybody's help."

Her dark green eyes looked at him from the corner of her eyes. His same bored expression was plastered on his face.

"If I didn't find your skills to be useful in this case, you wouldn't be here. That would be a waste of my time and yours. Now, I'm going to go through a few tapes. Feel free to join me if you'd like."

She sighed once Near walked off calmly. Bad trait about him number one: he didn't care about hurting others feelings. Now she felt useless. Certainly not a good feeling.

Before getting up and leaving, she put away her things. Making sure to use one of the baby wipes the she brought to wipe her chalky hands clean.

Arriving into a private room, Near was sitting in a chair, building a replica of a section of Britain with dice and watching a tape. Walking closer to see what it was, it was a tape of Misa's last commercial. As the thing was being done and after it was finished. Stopping behind his seat Amber squinted her eyes to take a better look. Even with her mind manufacturing at un normal levels, she couldn't see anything suspicious. Just someone who was a cry baby, obsessive, and had to have things go her way. It actually made Amber's stomach turn in disgust.

If there was one thing she hated more than cold hearted killers it would be ditzy, stupid blondes.

"Honestly, I don't see how she's a model. She's actually not even pretty. All she is, is a superficial bossy, child like baby who has nothing better to do than stay with someone who doesn't care because she's obsessed."

Near nodded.

"Plus, wasn't she actually one of the first people to show she believed in Kira's ways?"

He glanced back at her. "I'm not so sure. But from the evidence that makes us believe she's at one point had a part in the killings, it does seem that way."

Pulling a chair out that was beside him, she took a seat. "Okay, let's think about this in a teenage girls mind. When she was...what? sixteen-seventeen? She was already known. People loved her. So, she was most likely one of the first people to show how she believed in Kira and what he was doing. There should be a fifty-fifty chance that either she just believed in him cause she wanted to, or he unintentionally did something that saved her life. Let's go with the second one."

"So Kira does something that saved her life. Or at least she believes. At one point a second Kira came around and the next thing everybody knew, Light was dating Misa-misa. In which this information gives up the idea that she could have been the second Kira only because she wanted to catch this boys attention. Once she found out who he was, cause the original Kira must have contacted her secretly, he then started using her as a pawn."

"Therefore, Misa was actually the second Kira and Light was the first. Light got L out of the way and anybody who tried to stop him. But he couldn't kill the people that was close to him since it would be to suspicious. "

Near looked at her. Then nodded. "It does seem that way. Light has been my first suspect ever since the beginning. In fact, he's been my only suspect. Misa is just there to cover him up to make him seem like a normal adult who's living with his wife and has a job. I know for a fact, that Light Yagami is Kira."


End file.
